creepypasta_gloomfandomcom-20200213-history
Cursed
Who believes in curses? Not many, but who does, knows how to protect Themselves. The non believers, can be sometimes a new victim of a curse. Many years.. Like 10 years ago, there was this 15 years old boy, his name was.. I try hard to remember, I think it was Logan Johnson, yes, it was. Logan was actually like an usual boy, had friends, had enemies, went to school, even he hated it. Well, there was a girl in his class that he bullied and annoyed, but he actually really liked her, it's known at that age that boys show their liking in that way. But that girl didn't really know about that, her name was Lilith, she was different from other girls, wore a blind glasses, even she wasn't blind, had blue hair, probably dyed. One day, after school, Logan wanted to know where Lilith lived, he asked her, but of course she didn't tell him. Logan wanted to know it so Badly, so he secretly followed her after school, she went in to an forest, Logan hid behind every tree When Lilith turned around to check if someone is following her, moments later, Lilith entered an abandoned small wooden house, Logan was confused, was Lilith poor or something? He then decide to go in and ask stuff, but as he entered, he saw Lilith staring at him, as she would have known all time that he was following. "What do you want? " she asked him, "I-I just Uuuuh.. Do you live here?? " he questioned her. She only answered "non of your business. Can you piss off?", Logan got a little irritated, he then accidentally shout "why are you always such a bitch?! " , he covered his mouth fast "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't want to say that..." Lilith just smiled a little and took off her glasses, showing her grey eyes. "I actually didn't want to do this but OK.. " she said while looking at him. Logan admired her eyes saying "doing what-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw that her eyes were getting white and her hair were getting black, looking like it would flow into black smoke, he backs away slowly in terror as her mouth starts having needle sharp teeth, they were surrounded by black smoke as he yelled terrified "W-WHAT ARE YOU?!? " Lilith was about to kill him, but suddenly they heard some laughter and a loud call, Logan's friends searched for him and guessed that he could be in that house, they tried to enter in. Lilith turned almost back to normal, only that her blue hair were flames "you got luck this time, but I swear, you won't be dead after your death. " she whispered before she disappeared completely. Logan just stood there, shocked, looking at the place where she stood, his friends Jumped at him laughing for finally finding him, "hey dude, Claus told us that he saw you going into this woods, what were you even doing here? " a friend asked. "I.. Don't know, I just thought I saw something.. Something small running around, like a leprechaun " he giggles, the boys started to laugh, "very funny Logan, now let's get out of here, let's meet some giiiirls" his friend said while wiggling his eyebrows smiling, "nothing better than forgetting what happened today " he said. Another friend then looked at Logan "yes, Mr. Winter was an total ass today in class! ", the boys left with Logan, he was still horrified, but kept it hidden. Since that day, Lilith didn't come to school and everyone acted like she did never exist, even the teachers told Logan that there never was an Lilith in their school. Many years passed while those years, Logan forgot about what Happened, he lived his life, had girlfriends etc. Now he was 23 and was an soldier, a good one, he daily gave his best on his training, he was about to leave his family and girlfriend for a mission in Iraq on a civil war. His mother hugged him tight and told him to be careful, his father told him to make him proud and his girlfriend told him that she loves him. He left them with an tear on his face, being afraid the he won't see them again. Weeks later he was in his mission, shooting the enemies, he had luck that his best friend was on his side, they hid behind a wall and Logan told him that he would be afraid not to make it, his best friend only told him "just remember our training, when everything will be fine! " and continued shooting, Logan smiled and did the same, he noticed that some shooters were children, he was shocked, then..He turned his head hiding again, seeing his best friend Got shot in the head, he already wanted to cry, but he was filled with rage, standing up again, shooting wildly every enemy he sees besides the children, as almost every enemy was gone, he saw a little boy In an half destroyed house panicking And crying about his dead mother, an bomb that could explode every moment was near the boy. Logan got shot in his arm, he hid, took out the bullet painfully and bandaged the wound fast as he could, he ran into the direction of the little boy, keep shooting the ones that want to shoot him, he picked up the boy as someone shot on the bomb, Logan made it to throw the boy away from the house while the bomb exploded and the rest of the house fell on Logan. Two months already, people tried to clean the mess of the civil war, dragging away The corpses of soldiers that died. A man saw dried blood that Came from a spot where an house was. He and some helpers tired to pull those house parts away, they found two corpses laying next to eachother. One was an female, probably an mother, and the other was an soldier, the men noticed that the woman's neck was eaten away, and that the soldier corpse had some dried blood on his mouth and his belly had an hole, you could see his organs, "maybe he lived and ate the neck for surviving.. And after his death his stomach acid burnt his belly? But the organs don't seem destroyed.." The men looked disgusted and picked the female into an an corpse bag. As they wanted to put the soldier into an bag he opened his eyes and jumped up while his entrails are hanging out, the men were speechless and horrified, "oh sooo, you now found me first?" the corpse stared at them With white eyes filled with veins. "y-you can talk!? " one man asked while the other ran for their lives, "of course I can, what do you think am I? And brainless zombie? My name is Logan Johnson and I 'died' here from a bomb. That's actually why I have this hole in my belly..". "And your organs?.. Why didn't they got Any damage?! " asked the man. That corpse that once was Logan smiled and grabbed the man friendly, "well my friend, as I was 'dead' I had seen my whole life. Also an interesting part where I realized that I was actually cursed by an witch or demon, or whatever she is. She cursed me that I would keep living after my death, so, my organs are still working. " he held his entrails infront of the man that was about to throw up. "I waited so long that someone finds me, so I ate the neck of the dead woman that was rotting next to me. I can tell, it was delicious." The man wanted already to faint "b-but you won't harm someone, r-right?" The Corpse smiled "Wrooooong" and bit in the man's neck, tearing his flesh off his neck and eating it. Later he attacked three men that were on a boat, he used the boat to try to get home, luckily there was an Navigation system in the boat, but as he almost arrived on one beach of Italy, she saw some sea patrols, so he jumped out of the boat. The salty water in the open belly wound actually hurt badly, even he was undead, he felt pain. At night he arrived at his parents house, he knew where the keys were hidden so he took them and entered the house, she shouted out In an insane tone "Mom! Dad! I'm back home! I returned!" he started to laugh a little. His parents rushed down the stairs crying of happiness, but they stopped as they saw their 'son'. "what's wrong?" he smiled "oh, this, it's a long story.." he smiled really disturbing happily. His father took out a gun and shot corpse in the chest and head while his mother passed out on the floor, the bullet hole in the head disappears, but from the chest not. "Dad.. Please, I'm your son, I wouldn't harm you or mom..", his father yells "GET OUT, YOU'RE NOT MY SON! YOU'RE AN UNDEAD PERSON, GO AWAY YOU BEAST! " Corpse tilts his head smiling, "as you wish father. Oh and, I hope I made you proud.." he threw the key away and went away, straight to his girlfriends house smiling, it was late, but her window was open, Corpse climbed up on the tree that was close to her window, he remembers the times he used to pick her up from her window when she wasn't allowed to leave the house. He slowly went in her room and saw her sleeping "my beautiful angel." He whispered. Then she slowly opened her eyes, looking at corpse, it was dark, so she doesn't see How he looks like now. "L-Logan?.. Is it you?.." She asked tiredly, trying to recognize him through the darkness, "Yes my love.. I'm back.." She jumped out her bed all of a sudden to him, grabbing his head fast and kisses him. She stopped the kiss saying "Logan, you taste kind of metallic, did you ate something half cooked?.. And why are your lips dry?.. And not to be rude babe, but you smell kind of rotten.. Are you OK?" she turned on the light and threw up from what she saw, "oh what's wrong babe? Not happy to see me? " he smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek. She screamed for help, but she was home alone, he grabs her and she tries to escape. "get away from me you monster!! " she yelled at him, "b-but babe, it's me! " he stuttered with tears in his dead eyes. She kept screaming " leave me alone! ", So corpse growled loud and bit her neck off, sobbing. She fell down, bleeding, struggling for air to breath "H-Help me.." she tried to say, corpse looking at her wiping his tears away, "No.. You want me to leave you alone.. So I will.. " he jumps through the window grabbing a tree branch and let's self fall to the ground letting the loved one bleed out in her room. Several months later, was it told in the news that people keep getting mysteriously killed, and their necks were eaten off, by an unknown person. The Police says it might be an psychopath killer.